Growing Pains
by Myshawolf
Summary: SH22: Ever wonder what Moriarty's childhood with Fenwick was like? Here's an idea. Minor swearing.
1. James's story

MW walks out: Here's that prequel I promised you. It goes from Moriarty's first year of life to the first episode of SH22. Its flashes from his life. Just so you know I have him aging four years every 12 months up to his debut in SH22. Enjoy and check out Angelina809's fic, "And the Winner is.." Erika makes an appearance in it. Also my sequel to Masquerade is being worked on. Enjoy.  
  
Growing Pains By Myshawolf  
  
Fenwick slumped in his chair, exhausted from the day's events. Not for the first time, he questioned the wisdom of this plan of his. It was to be so simple, swap some DNA and make a clone. He has done it before several times with other animals, just never with humans. Now he realized why.  
  
With other animals, they only need a year to reach full maturation. Humans on the other need at least 14 years or more years. It was true that growth hormones would cut the time down, but it would still take about eight to ten years for the clone to be ready for what Fenwick wanted him for. What the zed was he thinking?  
  
At least right now, Fenwick had a moment to breathe while the clone was taking a nap. Fenwick absently wonder if he ever gave his mother this much trouble. Fenwick closed his eyes and softly dozed off. He would the rest.  
  
Across the room a door softly creaked open. A small little boy about the age of four peeked out. His black hair was mussed up for his nap. His grey eyes gleamed curiosity and extreme intelligence. Cautiously he stepped out to see if his father was awake. The little boy sighed when he realized he wasn't. He could go exploring in the Underground, but last time he did Father flew off the handle. The clone looked around the hideout his eyes fell on to a stack of books.  
  
Silently, the little boy crept over to the stack of books. Pushing a chair over, He climbed up and began to check the book titles. He began to sort the books into two piles: the ones that interested him and the ones that didn't. The one that didn't ended up on the floor. The book picked up a thick book and read the title, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. A dark scowl swept across his face at the mention of that fool. He threw the book to the ground. Fenwick snorted in his chair causing the boy to duck down. When he noticed that he father wasn't awake, he glared at the book like it was its fault.  
  
The boy noticed one book was left. Gingerly he picked it up and read the title: The Phantom of The Opera. The boy didn't know why but he slipped the book into he keep pile. He picked up the stack of books and made his way to his room. A few books dropped to the floor causing Fenwick to wake up. Fenwick watched as the child disappeared into his room with the books.  
  
Silently he got up and walked over to the door. The little boy was sprawled out on the bed trying to read Ray Bradbury's Martian Chronicles. Fenwick smiled as the child tried to sound out the words and string them into sentences. Even though he had all the memories of the original, he still needed to develop naturally. Fenwick sat on the bed by the child. The child looked at his father with an apology in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, father. I didn't want to disturb you." The child apologized quickly.  
  
Fenwick ruffled his son's hair, "It is all right, James. I prefer you reading than running around with my equipment. Now why don't you read to me?"  
  
The child smiled and began again with more energy. Fenwick smiled and helped him out as he went. These moments were what made it worth the trouble.  
  
One year later-  
  
Fenwick stalked through the Underground with a scowl on his face. Damn those Yardies, but at least Fenwick got away with the goods. Fenwick smiled as he thought of the credits he got. Even though it would go to pay for clothing and food, Fenwick felt good that he still had his edge even at his age.  
  
Fenwick entered the hideout. James looked up from his seat. In front of him, the vid-player was running through world history of the 20th century. Fenwick placed the loot in one of the armchairs and began to count it. James smiled as he turned off the player and faced his face. He had just read a book he hated since childhood. One story in it concerned him.  
  
"Father, am I a clone?" James asked.  
  
Fenwick looked up from his counting and looked at the boy, "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I just read a story called The Final problem. Am I a clone or just named after the main villain?" James persisted.  
  
Fenwick swore mentally. He thought he burned that accursed book. Fenwick put the money down and walked over to the eight year old. He sat in the chair next to him, "Yes, you are a clone of that man. I created you a little over a year ago."  
  
"Why?" James questioned.  
  
"Fenwick smiled, "You will become the greatest criminal mind for this new century. The criminal underworld lacks true leadership ever since your death at Reichenbach Falls. I made you to correct that problem."  
  
"I am to be a slave?" James growled.  
  
Fenwick smiled gently, he liked his son's spirit. Fenwick shook his head, "Never. Despite what the Yardies think, I'm not into slavery. You will choose your path when it's time. Now do you want to see the haul I got away with?"  
  
James gave a small cheer as he jumped from his chair. Fenwick stood up and together the two counted the credits.  
  
A year later-  
  
James quietly snuck down the tunnel to his home. He looked over his shoulder every so often to be sure he wasn't followed. A smile crept across his lips. That computer company needed to install a better security system. A twelve year old could easily bypass it. James laughed, in fact a twelve year just did.  
  
He opened the door to the hideout and came face to face with his creator/ father. Fenwick looked ready to kill as he glared at his son. He had a heart attack when he returned home for a meeting on body smuggling to find his son gone. James shrank a little under such a heated gaze.  
  
"Hello, father." James tried to smile.  
  
Fenwick growled, "Don't 'hello father' me, young man. Where were you?"  
  
James flinched at his tone, "I went upside to pick up some parts for the computer."  
  
"Really?" Are you supposed to go upside alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can be harmed since I'm still a child."  
  
"Excellent. At least you hear me when I tell you something. Now you need to learn how to follow my orders until you are old enough to fend for yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry, father, but I really needed to get the computer working at optimal condition. The National Bank of England's system is too fast for me to break into." James explained.  
  
"What are you up to now?"  
  
Well, I figured instead of risking capture by physically breaking in, I thought we could do it electronically through legal looking transfers and information theft." James answered softly.  
  
Fenwick smiled. The boy was learning quickly. Fenwick sighed, "Show me what you mean."  
  
James smiled brightly as he bounded over to the computer with the parts he had. Fenwick watched the preteen work quickly. Fenwick asked one more question before James got started, "Where did you get these parts?"  
  
"I stole them from the factory."  
  
Fenwick didn't say a word but smiled proudly.  
  
Two years later-  
  
James Moriarty looked out the window of the hover craft. They had just seen his frozen body. James looked at his face in the mirror of the car. True, he was only twenty years old now. His black hair was cut in a short style. Along the side he was begin to grow mutton chops and a goatee. In a few years he will look like that. James smiled softly to himself. He would surpass what he had done in the past and stand on his own in this new world.  
  
Fenwick glanced at his son as they flew towards Milan, Italy. One of the medical universities was housing some new technology that a few companies would kill for. They could make a fortune if they could get their hands on it. He would need his son in top form if they were going to pull it off.  
  
"Are you ready, James?" Fenwick asked.  
  
James looked at his father and smiled brightly, "As ever. Don't worry, father, nothing will go wrong. After all I planned it."  
  
Fenwick chuckled at his son's confidence in the plan. True, the boy was proving he was more than what Dr. Watson described and Fenwick couldn't be more proud of him. Soon they reached The University of Milan. James was to infiltrate the security system while Fenwick would actually steal the technology. The two broke away from each other. James quickly made his way to the computer labs with the help of a few students. Sitting at an empty computer off by itself, he began to hack into the system. After a half an hour, he heard Fenwick give the all clear. Quickly, James worked to bring the security system back online. Satisfied, he logged out of the computer and moved to the door of the lab when he was delayed by a blonde female student.  
  
"Pardone, signor. But my friend over there thinks you are cute." The girl smiled what she thought was charming.  
  
Moriarty had to break away from the girl without drawing attention to himself. He looked around for an out when someone came to his rescue.  
  
"There you are." A melodious voice called out. James turned to see a brunette in a white lab coat walking towards him. A smile touched her face. The blonde frowned at the intruder. The brunette looked right at James as she spoke, "I was waiting in the chemistry lab for you. You didn't forget about our project, did you?"  
  
James decided to play along, "I'm sorry."  
  
The brown haired girl huffed, "Well, I'm not going to fail Organic because you are forgetful. Sorry, Isabella, but I have to steal Romeo."  
  
The blonde sighed regretfully, "I understand Erika. Good luck. Ciao, Romeo."  
  
"Ciao." James said as the brunette dragged him away. As soon as they were far away, Erika let go of him. She just walked next to him. James cleared his throat, "Thank you."  
  
Erika smiled, "No problem, monsieur. You looked like you needed help. Now I have to hurry to my next class. Ciao."  
  
Erika walked quickly down a hallway. James watched her go before Fenwick shouted in his ear to move along. James raced from his place to their meeting place. When he reached the car, Fenwick smacked him upside the head. James rubbed his head.  
  
"What that for?" James shouted.  
  
"For being late. You need to get out of there immediately." Fenwick reminded him.  
  
"I was delayed by some girl. I tried to get away as fast as I could. I couldn't be rude."  
  
"Just get in the car, before we are spotted." Fenwick growled as he started the hover car. James jumped in. Fenwick glanced at his brooding son and asked, "Any of the fillies cute?"  
  
"Father!" James blushed. Fenwick laughed at his son's reaction. James joined his father as they flew off. The brunette girl was fading from his mind.  
  
Two more years later-  
  
Fenwick crawled from the crashed car. He could hear the Yardie coming. Glancing over his shoulder he could see his son starting the hover car. His son needed to get away. Fenwick stood up and watched the Yardie begin to land her car.  
  
"Go, master. I will distract her." Fenwick shouted as he ran away.  
  
James looked up from his seat. What was Fenwick doing? If he was caught, they would brainwash him. James realized he was protecting James from capture. James returned to his task of getting the damn car airborne. Fenwick tried to run into the park, causing the Yardie to leave her vehicle. Soon the hover car kicked over. James revved the engine and flipped the car into the air. He flung a cocky smile at the young female Yardie before flying away.  
  
"Moriarty." Lestrade stammered in shock.  
  
Fenwick smiled proudly at the fear in her voice and his son. He was glad that he gave Moriarty the shot that would neutralize the growth hormones. Now he would age as a normal human and cause more chaos in this world for a long period of time. The smile turned ominous as he turned to the unsuspecting Yardie, saying, "My master and your worst nightmare."  
  
Nightmare walks out with her bow, leans on it: Okay people, you know the routine. Hit that review button and tell us what you think. No reviews mean no sequel to Masquerade. (MW starts to protest in the background) Got it? 


	2. Erika's story

"Music is well said to be the speech of angels."  
  
-Thomas Carlyle  
  
Growing Pains  
  
Erika's story  
  
She was born in the darkness. A world without true light, but there was beauty. Everything was beautiful to the baby girl. Her mama and pap were beautiful in looks, talent, and souls. She loved her parents and her home hidden from the world, a fortress to keep out the ugliness of the real world. The child was born without the knowledge of the outside world. To them the child was just a ghost, someone who wasn't real. For this her parents were proud and relieved since the child would survive because of this. Her father named her Erika in tribute to the man who started the whole affair. Her mother named her Erika because it meant royalty and her daughter will one day be a queen of the Opera House. It was her destiny.  
  
Erik smiled as he held his little girl. Slowly he approached a beautiful portrait of a family from long ago. He turned Erika so she too could see the portrait. Dulcia stood by his side as she smiled at her husband.  
  
"Great Great grandpapa and Grandmere, I want to present the newest Phantom, Erika." Erika whispered reverently.  
  
"Someday she will make all of us proud." Dulcia added as she gazed at the miracle she made, "But right now she needs to eat."  
  
Erik handed the little girl over to his lovely wife. He was so happy. In this moment, he understood how generations of Noirs choose to live this life. Winking at the painting he walked to join his wife as she feed his new daughter.  
  
4 years later~  
  
Erika held on to her father's hand tightly as they stood in the crypt. Looking around, she could see several names around her. She looked up at her gentle father. He was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She kind of understood why. Mama was gone. She had fallen sick and was gone. Erika jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw her best friend Nadir give her a small comforting smile.  
  
Erika heard Nadir's father whisper words of comfort to her father. Erik nodded as he looked down at his little girl. Erika gazed with him with such worry. Erik knelt to his daughter level. Absently he could hear the priest stop talking and everyone watching him.  
  
"Everything will be okay now." Erik spoke gently, "Mama will be watching us from above."  
  
"Will she become an angel like all the other Noirs?" Erika asked with all the innocence that she possessed.  
  
"Yes, she will. And she will watch over us until it is our time to be angels."  
  
Erika nodded her understanding to her father. He looked relieved as he picked her up. Together they bid the Queen of the Underground House good bye.  
  
4 more years past~  
  
"Erika!" Erik shouted as he stalked through the Underground house.  
  
Erik glanced around for some tell tale sign of where his daughter was hiding. She knew she was in trouble if she was hiding. How often did he tell her not to play pranks on the older students he had. Granted this one deserved it for her comments about Erika's late mother, but still she needed to lay low. His good friend Moses Khan and Etienne Leroux confirmed his suspicions that Dulcia was poisoned. Which means Erika could be next.  
  
He stood in the music room and tried to think like an eight year old girl. Where would he hide if he was her? The faint sound of giggling reached his ears. Erik smiled as he turned towards the kitchen area.  
  
Walking in, he noticed one of the doors slightly open with a piece of ribbon hanging out. Smiling he walked over to the cabinet. He paused by it when he heard more giggling come out of it.  
  
"Now where a bad little girl would be hiding?" Erik pondered causing more giggling as he knelt down. Quickly he opened the cabinet door only to find Erika's hat but no Erika. Straightening up, he wondered where she was. Obviously she has been practicing. As he turned Erika Sprung out of one of the higher cabinets at her father. Erik caught the laughing little girl and held her tight.  
  
"I'm sorry, Papa." Erika murmured into her father's chest, "I just didn't like what she said about Mama."  
  
"I know honey, but you can't tape her door shut with her inside." Erik sighed as he gazed at the blue eyes so similar to his late wife's, "What would the managers think?"  
  
Erika looked at her father pleadingly, "But Nadir and Monsieur Buquet helped me. We were going to use just electrical tape, then Madame Giry came up and told us to use duct tape."  
  
Erik considered this new information. No wonder Josef and Melissa were trying to talk him out of being upset at Erika. He could hardly blame her when the others helped her. Hell, Josef was probably encouraging her. He was going to have a talk with that man.  
  
"We'll talk with them tonight when we see them at The Restaurant. Now hurry along and get ready." Erik grumbled as he set his daughter down.  
  
"Yes, Papa." Erika smiled as she ran to her room. Erik smiled as he watched her go.  
  
6 years pass ~  
  
Erik watched her from the piano as Erika sang the scale loudly and with out much effort. Her voice was clear and enchanting. Erik quickly changed the key and began to play an intro to an aria from Madam Butterfly. Erika's voice smoothly flowed over the words as she put her heart into the song. Pride glowed in Erik's green eyes as his daughter sang with such talent. He had no doubt in his mind that one day his daughter would rule over the music world. Such talent won't go unnoticed.  
  
Erika finished the song and blushed when she heard clapping behind her. Standing near by was Nadir and his father Moses. They were clapping furiously as was the new arrival. Erika blushed as the young man smiled at her. His blonde hair was shaggy and his brown eyes were kind.  
  
"Brava, Erika!" Moses praised, "The managers must hear you sing some time."  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur Khan." Erika grinned softly as she blushed a crimson red.  
  
"That was beautiful, Erika." Nadir smiled as he walked to his best friend.  
  
"Thanks Nadir. Who is your friend by the way?" Erika whispered.  
  
Nadir turned and spotted the man, "He is one of the patrons. I don't know him."  
  
"Then Let me introduce myself." The young man smiled as he walked up. Erika could see he was about Nadir's age. He took Erika's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I am Ruelle, The Count de Chagny." The man smiled.  
  
Everyone froze back stage. Nadir placed a protective arm around Erika. Erik stepped forward and joined his daughter's side. He smiled at the young man.  
  
"I didn't know Pierre had a son." Erik remarked.  
  
"Well, he did, Monsieur Noir. I'm the new Count now." Ruelle stated firmly.  
  
"Such a heavy burden for one so young." Erik remarked with a smile, "I'm sorry about your father, Ruelle."  
  
"Oh but Papa isn't gone. He was just taken to the asylum today." Ruelle corrected, "He started talking about murder and a man in a mask. Our butler called the emergency personal and they took him away. I was here to settle my father's account with the Opera."  
  
"I see. Well, good luck." Erik smiled at the boy.  
  
The boy understood the dismissal and nodded back. He smiled at everyone before jogging away. Erika looked at her father with concern. Erik seemed worried as he watched the boy leave. Nothing good would come of this. He knew that for sure.  
  
"What is wrong, Papa?" Erika asked.  
  
Erik looked at his daughter's innocent eyes and explained as best as he could, "You must be careful of the de Chagnies. They are dangerous men. They may look disarming, but you must be careful."  
  
"Why are they dangerous?"  
  
"They are taught to hate what they can't see. And they can't see us."  
  
"He seems different, Papa."  
  
"Let us hope that he is." Erik smiled, "Come let us finish our practice."  
  
Erika followed her Papa back. However she glanced over her shoulder at the retreating boy. He had to be different. His eyes were too kind to be dangerous. Soon music filled the stage again and Erika put the new Count from her mind.  
  
4 years later~  
  
Erika was grinning like a fool as her father read the letter again. She was just accepted by the University of Milan for their Chemistry and Herbology program. Her father gave an uncharacteristic shout of joy as he scooped up his daughter into a hug. She did it. Erika smiled as she hugged her father back.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, my little girl." Erik cried as he held his daughter, "So very proud of you."  
  
"I know you would prefer it to be music." Erika stammered.  
  
Erik silenced her, "No. You already learned all you can about how to be an opera singer. Now you need to be scientist. My little girl is growing up."  
  
"Oh Papa." Erika chuckled at her father's outburst.  
  
"We must celebrate. Everyone will be at the Restaurant by now. Let me grab our cloaks." Erik shouted happily as he walked to the dressing rooms with Erika in tow.  
  
Erika smiled at her father as he wrapped the short cloak around her slender shoulders. An ominous feeling swept over her. Erika frowned as she tried to shake off the feeling. Erik noticed the change in his daughter and was concerned.  
  
"What is wrong, my little angel?" Erik asked.  
  
Erika looked up and smiled bravely, "Nothing, Papa. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Erik smiled, "Come, I have asked Moses and Nadir to meet us on the Rue Scribe."  
  
"Of course." Erika said as they left the back stage area.  
  
The street was deserted as they walked quietly to the Restaurant. Erik smiled at his daughter who would smile back. Erika couldn't shake that dark feeling and was constantly looking over her shoulder. She turned to ask her father a question when the shot rang out.  
  
Erik felt the bullet hit his shoulder. He staggered back as Erika watched in horror. Instinctively he placed his hand over the wound. Erika turned around as her father fell on to his butt. She was so concerned with her father's injury that she didn't see the man step out of the shadows with his gun trained on her. However Erik did.  
  
Knowing this was his last night on earth, Erik leap up and shoved Erika out of the line of fire. Erika watched as her father took another bullet this time for her. Her eyes widened in horror. Never in her whole life had she seen anyone get shot before. In her heart she knew this image would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
"Run, Erika!" Her father yelled before he launched himself at the man.  
  
Erika understood what her father was doing and began to run down the street. She froze as the next three shots rang out. Erika fought back the tears and tried around. Her attacker began to ransack her father's dying form. Her father struggled against him. The man stepped away prepared to fire again. Anger overtook Erika and she charged back.  
  
The man didn't know what hit him when Erika plowed into him. The gun was knocked from his hand. Blindly she swung at him. As he tried to block the blows, Erika ripped off his mask. Ruelle stared helplessly into Erika's hate filled eyes.  
  
Erika was stunned. Her friend would do this to her. He would take her father away from her. Rage broke free and Erika lashed out at him. Ruelle knew he was a dead man if he stayed there. He made a mad grab for the gun and squeezed off one last shot. Erika felt the bullet slam into her right shoulder and she fell to the cement. Distantly she heard Ruelle run away.  
  
After few moments Erika sat up. She looked around and then hissed in pain at the burning in her right shoulder. A moan caught her attention. Erika turned and hurried to her father's side. He was covered in his own blood. Erika gently lifted his head up. Erik's green eyes opened and he smiled at his daughter.  
  
"I told you to run." he scolded weakly.  
  
"I couldn't leave. So I came back. Don't die, Papa." Erika cried.  
  
"Hush. It was my time. Your mother is waiting for me, angel."  
  
"But I need you, Papa. You were right about the de Chagnies. Don't leave me alone."  
  
"No, you don't need me. Nadir and Moses can watch over you now." Erik assured his nearly crying child. Gently he touched her cheek with his blood soaked hand, "Go to Milan and make me proud. Make our line proud, Erika Noir, Phantom of the Opera. Promise me you will."  
  
"I will, Papa. I promise. I'll make everyone proud."  
  
"That's my little girl. Je vous aime, mon enfant." Erik whispered as he closed his eyes one last time.  
  
"Je vous aime, mon père. I won't let you down."  
  
Erika clutched her father's body closer to her. Distantly she heard a baritone voice whisper in her ear, "My mask is now yours, Erika Angel Noir. Go and learn all you need to be safe."  
  
Erika looked around for the owner of the voice. She looked up and found a man wrapped in black kneeling in front of her. His face was masked by a black scarf. His green eyes, similar to her father's, gazed at her as if to convey some comfort. He held out an old white mask similar to her father's. Erika gingerly took it, shocked by the blood on her hands. As she took the mask, she realized her innocence was lost forever. This night would stay with her for as long as she lived.  
  
When she looked back up the man was gone. Instead Moses and Nadir was running towards her. Erika freely wept for all she lost. She gripped the mask tightly she would keep her promise to her father. The de Chagnies must pay for this crime.  
  
2 years later~  
  
Erika quietly wandered past the computer lab at the university. She was very distant to her fellow students. Several of them crowned her the ice queen because of her demeanor. Erika didn't let the label bother her. In fact she didn't let a lot of things bother her. She only cared about graduating and returning to the world of the Opera. It was her father's wish that she would sing in the Paris Opera House someday. In fact later today, she had an audition with the La Scala's company.  
  
"Pardon, Signor. But my friend over there thinks you're cute." Erika heard Isabella oozed to some poor fool.  
  
Erika stopped by the door of the computer lab and peeked in. The signor in question looked like a cornered animal. He was stammering as he looked around for an exit. Erika noticed he dressed in a vintage style very similar to how her father dressed. Erika frowned as she remembered her late father. She could still feel the sting of that loss. Looking at the poor man, Erika felt something push her towards him. Deciding to do her good deed for year, Erika squared her shoulders and marched right in.  
  
"There you are!" she shouted, trying to sound upset and impatient.  
  
Both the man and Isabella jumped at the sound of her voice. Relief was evident in the young man's gray eyes. Erika could felt her breath get lodged in her throat. Forcing a smile, she reminded herself that she had no time for any kind of romantic entanglement.  
  
Instead she marched right up to him, "I was waiting in the chemistry lab for you. You didn't forget about our project, did you?"  
  
The smile became genuine when the man played along, "I'm sorry."  
  
Erika put on her best pouting face when she realized that Isabella was watching them, "Well, I'm not going to fail Organic because you are forgetful. Sorry, Isabella, but I have to steal Romeo."  
  
Isabella looked put out which suited Erika just fine when she said, "I understand, Erika. Ciao, Romeo."  
  
Erika tugged on the man's arm hard when she heard him say, "Ciao."  
  
As soon as she was sure they were out of Isabella's sight, Erika let go of him. The man kept in step with her which surprised Erika. Most guys ran the other way because of her reputation. The silence unnerved Erika and she felt compelled to say something.  
  
"Thank you." The man spoke up first, feeling the need to talk as well.  
  
Erika smiled at him, ""No problem, Monsieur. You looked like you needed help. Now I have to hurry to my next class. Ciao."  
  
Before he could stop her, Erika ducked down one of the side halls. She could feel him watching her. Daring to glance over her shoulder, she noticed he was gone. Erika shrugged the rejection off and hurried to class. Absently, she made note to keep an eye out for him around campus.  
  
3 years later~  
  
Erika sat at the table as she read the book in her hand. Occasionally she would sip her wine. She was patiently waiting for her guest to arrive. She knew he won't be happy to see her but he did ask for the Phantom not to wear its mask. So here she waited, unmasked, for the man who was currently trying to pursue her.  
  
She heard footsteps approach her spot. Erika calmed the butterflies in her stomach. After all it wasn't every day she met a dangerous man. When she heard the whimpering of the scared host, she knew her guest had arrived. Calmly she marked the page she was on. The title of the story was "The Final Problem".  
  
"Put him down, Professuer Moriarty." Erika quietly commanded, "He didn't lead you to the wrong place."  
  
Erika smiled at the intrigued look on his face. His gray eyes bore into her with many questions. After she invited him to sit, he immediately got down to business.  
  
"I would like to know who you are for starters." he demanded.  
  
Erika looked up at him. Her eyes met his and he seemed uncomfortable. A grin spread across her face when she noticed his trouble. Extending a hand to him across the table, she smiled mysteriously at him. This was the start of a very interesting game.  
  
"My name is Erika Noir." 


End file.
